Shadow of Time
by EyeMyst
Summary: When the Great Deku Tree sends Navi to get 'The boy with no fairy', she makes a grave error. Mistaking Dark Link for Link, she takes the wrong boy on a misshapen adventure.


**A/N Just trying this out.** **If it doesn't work please let me know :)  
EyeMyst**

* * *

"Navi...fetch me the boy with no fairy! Quickly!"

The confused fairy set out, she needed to find this boy fast. It could not be hard to find a Kokiri boy with no fairy.

Her gaze fell on a boy walking with a sword.

Pale grey hair and clad all in black. The boy looked like a shadow. But other then that He looked Kokiri and so she zoomed towards him.

"The Great Deku Tree, requests you, immediately!"

He glared at the fairy, then wacked it with the flat of his sword.

"You must come with me."

"That tree can crumble for all I care." His harsh voice snapped in the early morning silence.

"You must come."

He walked in the opposite direction to the Deku Tree.

"Link...Link...Link...Link...Link"

"Fine!" He roared. "If it shuts you up fine!"

He stormed over to the tree, pushing Mido out of his way.

"Link?" The Deku Tree asked.

"What!" He spat back.

The tree proceeded to tell the boy that he, the tree, had a curse placed on him by a stranger.

"Big deal!" The boy scoffed.

"I am the guardian of this forest, please rid me of this curse."

The Deku Tree opened, waiting for Link to enter.

The boy crossed his arms and turned to walk away.

"Link! You need to help the Deku Tree."

"And you need to leave me alone!"

"Link...Link..."

"Start that again and i will hit you with the sharp end." He held up his sword.

A sudden wind picked up, sucking the boy into the Great Deku tree.

The boy fell over and clutched at the earth. Trying to avoid being sucked into the tree.

The earth crumbled under his pressure and he flew backwards into the cavern of the tree.

Soon after the tree closed once more.

The boy attacked the inside of what had been the entrance, now was solid wood.

He sighed and turned around.

Facing two Deku babas he walked lazily forward and defeated the evil flowers.

He climbed a wall and killed several Skulltula on his way through the tree.

Defeating a large Skulltula there seemed to be no way forward.

Navi nudged him off the edge, he fell through another spiders web down underground.

"I hate you!" He snarled at the fairy.

He swam across to a low piece of land.

He had to work through some puzzles. Every now and again he would attack the wooden walls of the strange rooms he found himself in.

He attacked them in exasperation and other times, he just attacked it because he knew it hurt the Deku Tree.

Coming to a room with three Deku Scrubs, he approached one and attacked it, he knew all he needed to do was catch it, but he furiously slashed at the scrub.

"Link! Link stop!" Navi repeated again and again.

But when the boy was done, all three scrubs lay dead before him.

He went over to the water and cleaned the residue off his sword.

Navi was traumatized.

"You brought me into this fairy, we do this my way." He said.

His tone was so cold that Navi wondered if this was really the boy the Deku Tree had chosen for this task.

The metal bars which blocked the door slid open, but slowly like even they were in shock.

He walked through the next few rooms quickly. He came to a large door.

He unlocked it with a quick flick of his wrist.

The chains fell away with a sharp clanging.

Gohma was waiting for him.

She crawled across the ceiling and spat small spider creatures at him.

He viciously slashed at them. Decapitating them with one swing.

The beast, angered by the boys quick slaughter of her children, leapt down in front of him. She was determined to make him pay for the murders of her children.

He ran towards her with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Navi couldn't watch.

What she didn't see was...

A black clad boy leaping at a huge spider-like creature.

The boy bared his sharp teeth in a wicked grin.

The spider just showed malice in its big eye.

The boy latched onto the creature. He repeatedly stabbed and slashed the eye, for the rest of th body seemed armoured and impenetrable.

The creature reared back onto its hind legs and tried to get the child off its back.

But the boy savagely tore at the eye. slashing great chunks from the monsters eye.

Navi seemed like she would faint, she was not watching but listening to the savage snarls and screams.

The boy laughed. A crazed, marrow chilling laugh. One you'd expect to hear in the midst of a nightmare of in a horror story.

The monster shrieked as it fell, it could not handle the pain from its mutilated eye.

The boy was covered in the jelly from the burst eye.

He wore a smile of pure insanity. His black eyes glimmering in the light of a small portal.

He picked up a chunk of the creatures leg and looked at it.

Then he sniffed it and pocketed it. He was going to use it as meat, something different to eat.

Navi slowly and shyly turned around and then dropped.

The boy found it rather amusing that the fairy took the sight that way.

He walked towards the light and felt himself rising.

He was set down in front of the Deku Tree.

He glared at the tree. "You owe me. Give me a token of value."

The tree started having doubts himself about the choice in child.

The spiritual stone of the forest floated down to the boy.

He took it with no thanks and turned to leave.

"You must visit Princess Zelda."

The boy only thought. 'A princess, she will surely give me rupees for this tacky stone. Royalty can be fooled with anything these days.'

So he set off, with an annoying fairy in tow...

* * *

The boy set up a camp in the middle of Hyrule field.

Starting a small fire he proceeded to make preparations to cook the chunk of Gohma's leg.

Navi flew around, she said it was to keep watch for anything but really she didn't want to see the boy devoir a chunk of spider leg.

The camp was in a vulnerable area, but this is what he wanted. He wanted to be attacked. He wanted more battles, blood and gore is what he enjoyed most.

So as the fiery flew around he tucked into his fresh meat. He enjoyed it quite a lot seen as though he was used to eating raw herbs or pathetic vegetables.

This was a proper chunk of meat.

He smiled as he ripped a chunk away from the meat.

But a noise cracked the silence. He put his dinner down and pulled out his sword.

Grinning demonically he crept to the edge of the firelight.

He saw a shadow of someone running.

The figure stopped and sat on the ground.

He crept closer, staying low and silent.

The man was skinny, wearing shorts and a stupid Bunny Hood.

The boy raised his sword and was going to slash at the unknowing neck of the man.

"Link!" Navi's voice shocked the man and the boy.

The man leapt up and ran off after seeing the boy brandishing a sword.

The boy snarled at Navi.

"Link! What are you doing?"

"My names NOT Link!"

This made the fairy pause in her verbal explosion of shock.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter."

The boy went back to his Gohma meat and left the fairy wondering.

"Oh Deku Tree, have I chosen wrongly?"

The boy finished his meat and sat huddled near his little fire. He was deep in thought.

Years! Years I spent in that room! Now I'm out...I only kill? But that is what I'm made for, how can it be wrong?

Memories flooded the boys head. His face twisted and he only just stopped himself from screaming out.

He remembered birth, or creation.

He remembered the first face he'd seen.

He remembered a vague explanation as to who e was and why he was c created.

Then, that room. Ten years! Ten years just in a room...alone. With only a sword, a shield and a dead tree to practice on.

Anger coursed through his veins. Hatred such as he had not truly experienced.

Hatred for one individual, true that his mild hatred of the boy he as based upon brought him to Kokiri forest but not like, this, that was just a small portion of ate, he only wanted to see the boy, maybe fight him but not kill, because he respected this boy

However, the one who created him, he could not respect the hatred flowed through his hands, through his arms, around his body. being pumped around by his blood flow.

He would finish this quest, for he knew what would have to be done. Determined to have his revenge he lie down and stared at the dying fire.

Tomorrow, he thought, would be the day his quest truly started. He would go and see this princess.


End file.
